


in all seriousness

by dreamonhunters



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fluff, GTA AU, Hacking, Implied Relationships, Injury Recovery, M/M, this is...very soft compared to my other stuff hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonhunters/pseuds/dreamonhunters
Summary: And that was how he’d ended up sat beside the notorious Golden Boy, wanting nothing more than to put a bullet through both of their heads.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	in all seriousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyshootingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/gifts).



> a little gift for my secret santa recipient lee! i hope you enjoy this! i had a lot of fun working with idea <3

“Look, I know you wanna do this job, but I don’t think we can risk taking you.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes dramatically, glancing down at the bandages wrapped tightly around his upper left leg. They made the whole mess look a lot worse than it actually was, in Jeremy’s humble opinion. Caleb had done a pretty good job, with blood only soaking through thinner areas and neat stitches fixing up the worst of it, but walking was still vaguely painful. It wasn’t _broken_ , though. It could be a whole lot worse.

During their last heist, he’d taken two bullets just above the knee, rendering him virtually useless for at least a month. Their immortality made recovery quicker, but it still wasn’t fast enough for Jeremy. Sitting around all the time was slowly killing him. 

Just when he thought he’d be good to go again, Caleb had insisted on taking another two weeks off. It hadn’t healed in the way he’d expected, infection was a potential risk, and the brawler was still in pain despite his claims of being completely _fine_. 

He’d already missed out on a few smaller jobs he would normally have taken — like fuck was he missing a bigger job where most of the crew was involved, pain be dammed.

“I’m fine! It’s not even that painful,” Jeremy protested sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest as he met his boss’ tired eyes.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’ve been dosed up on painkillers for the last three days,” Michael chimed in. “If you come with us, you’re only gonna make things harder for everyone else. You can’t even walk down the fuckin’ stairs, man.”

“Jesus, full offence.” Ray murmured. 

“You can’t seriously bench me from a job.” Jeremy protested, looking around at the crew’s various concerned expressions. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Jere,” Geoff sighed, shaking his head. “Michael has a point. You could jeopardise the whole job.” 

“But— I— What else am I supposed to do?” the man exclaimed, desperation slowly beginning to creep into his voice. “I’ll be _fine_! Besides, I could just...go with Ray! I can snipe or something,”

“We don’t really _need_ two snipers,” Alfredo pointed out. “This isn’t exactly a large-scale heist.”

Ryan hummed his agreement, nodding slowly. “He’s right. Jack, Ray and Geoff are only coming to provide backup. There’s three of us doing the actual work. That’s more than enough people.”

“I just think it's better that you stay here and rest,” Jack added gently, placing a hand reassuringly on Jeremy’s shoulder. “You could always help Gavin. Then you’re still involved, at least.” 

Gavin’s eyes lit up with this suggestion. “Jack! You’re a bloody genius!” he squawked, bouncing over to throw himself down beside Jeremy. The shorter man groaned as the hacker threw his arms around his shoulders and squeezed painfully hard, mentally cursing everything that had gotten him to this point already.

“I mean, I don’t see why not,” Geoff mused, frowning thoughtfully. “Sure. If he stays out of harm’s way, I don’t care what he does.”

“If he can put up with Gavin long enough,” Ryan remarked darkly, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy. 

_**xxx** _

That was how he’d ended up sat beside the notorious Golden Boy, wanting nothing more than to put a bullet through both of their heads. 

Gavin’s job was fucking _boring_. Jeremy had decided that after a mere twenty minutes of watching his crewmate flick between browser tabs and camera footage. So far, he’d done nothing but bring the hacker another painfully strong coffee and nod silently whenever the man tried to explain some kind of complicated hacking technique. Currently, he’d decided to try occupying himself with slowly clearing through the scattered sheets on Gavin’s desk in a vain attempt to tidy it up a little. It was a slow day.

There was nothing he wouldn’t give to be back out on the streets of Los Santos with his crew, pistol smoking in his hand and warm blood splattered across his skin and clothes. Sitting here only made him antsy. He wouldn’t mind, but it wasn’t even a complex heist — a mere hit and run on a local gas station run by a desperate man who’d decided selling out information to smaller rival gangs was a good idea. He could’ve easily managed it.

Sitting on the sidelines wasn’t really Jeremy’s style, and everyone knew that. He knew little to nothing about computers, and when Gavin had excitedly began reeling off hacking terminology he’d been nothing short of completely and utterly lost. Jack’s suggestion seemed like less of a good idea with every passing second.

The Brit was supposedly waiting to clear security footage, covering the crew’s tracks. Sure, he’d gotten into any CCTV cameras in the close vicinity to the gas station, and the store’s own security system, but he’d given up shortly after that — Ryan’s old Facebook profile had managed to distract him for over two hours now. “You know, Ryan was pretty hot when he was a teenager,” Gavin mused, flicking off the document he’d been reading through to scroll through his latest finding once again. “Not that he's ugly now, mind…”

“Can you be serious for five minutes?” Jeremy sighed exasperatedly, forehead hitting one of the many stacks of paperwork currently littered across his teammate’s desk. 

“Okay...but five minutes is all you get,” the blond teased, tearing his eyes away from the bright screen of his laptop to glance at Jeremy. 

“Better than nothing,” the shorter man grumbled, voice muffled by the desk. 

“Don’t look so despairing, love. It’s _fine_. I have plenty of time left to pull this off.” he assured, eyes flicking back to the screen as he took another sip of coffee. “I do this all the time. Police haven’t even arrived yet. Ray said he’ll tell me when they get there.” 

Jeremy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think Geoff pays you to fuck about on Facebook for an hour,” he shot back.

“Oi! I’ve done my work! I can’t do anything else until they actually kill this bloke,” Gavin retorted, placing the steaming cup back down on a stack of papers. “No need to be so _serious_.” he teased.

Jeremy wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of espresso wafting his direction, resting his chin on the back of one hand. “I don’t know how you drink that shit without having a fuckin’ heart attack.”

Gavin laughed, nudging the cup towards the smaller man. “Give it a try. It’s not that bad once you get used to it.” he giggled. “I need the energy.”

“Like fuck you do,” Jeremy chuffed, pushing the cup back.

“Whatever,” the blond leant back in his chair, stretching his long, tanned arms over his head. “You’re so dramatic, Lil J.”

“If Michael was here, you’d do your work.”

Gavin sighed melodramatically, rolling his eyes behind dark sunglasses. “That’s because Michael usually holds me at gunpoint when I’m working,” he replied airily.

Jeremy’s safety clicked off. 

“Oh, come off it,” Gavin whined, shooting the man a pleading look. 

Jeremy was unrelenting, frowning at the Brit. “Do your work. Didn’t Geoff need you to go over those financial accounts Joel sent last Tuesday?”

“You sound like my mum.” he complained, turning his full attention back to the computer screen. “Geoff only wants me to do that stuff because he can’t add anything up without a calculator and even then he fucks it up five thousand times.” 

The shorter man sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, but you’re also supposed to be backup for the guys _right now_.”

“I meant it when I said you’re dramatic, you know. I’m telling you, Jeremy, there is _nothing_ to worry about. I have plenty of time. All I have to do is wipe any footage that can be used as evidence, loop the old footage so it covers the missing time, and we’re done. I hacked into the security feeds ages ago.” Gavin replied confidently. “It’ll be _hours_ before the cops seize it.” 

Jeremy let out a heavy sigh, eventually deciding to lower his pistol and place it on the desk. “God, your job is so fucking _dull_.”

“And Geoff says _I_ whine all the time,” Gavin sighed, switching back to the security footage he’d been pretending to watch. “I like my job, thank you very much. Besides, somebody has to do it.”

“I mean, yeah, but it’s not exactly _fun_ , is it?” Jeremy replied. He’d picked up some of the paperwork currently cluttering the hacker’s desk, flipping through the pages of fine print and forged signatures. “I don’t know how you don’t bore yourself to death in here.” 

“I dunno. I like hacking,” Gavin replied distractedly, having found new interest in one of the men tagged in Ryan’s old photos. “Liked computers and stuff ever since I was tiny.” 

The younger man looked up, tilting his head to one side curiously. “Really?”

“Yeah. Used to borrow my mate Dan’s computer until I begged mum to get me my first laptop, and then I taught myself how to hack. She finally caved when the school kept calling her every time I tried to jailbreak the computers,” he responded, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “That’s why Geoff wanted me, after all.”

“Didn’t realise you were into that stuff as a kid,” Jeremy replied softly, placing the papers back onto Gavin’s overcrowded desk. “Thought you got into it because you’re shit in a fight,” he teased.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Gavin squawked, only making his companion laugh harder. “Fighting isn’t my thing anyway. I like interrogation,” he huffed. 

“Whatever you say Gav,” he replied, still laughing to himself quietly. “Then again, Geoff probably needed you. He’s not exactly good with tech.”

The hacker laughed at that, defensive tension dissipating immediately. “He’s bloody terrible! I met him at some cafe and watched him try to encrypt a load of documents for about half an hour before I finally said something. It was one of the most painful half hours of my entire life,” he recounted. 

“Bet he really enjoyed getting shown up by some smartass kid,” Jeremy smirked.

“He had no idea what he was doing!” Gavin argued, rolling his eyes. “If I hadn’t done anything, he’d probably still be trying to do it now!”

“Hey, I’m teasing. Calm down, drama queen,” the younger man laughed, playfully slapping his forearm. 

Gavin let out a feeble whine, his retaliation slap missing Jeremy by a few inches as the man shifted away. “You’re so mean to me, Jeremy.”

“What, because I won’t let you slap me?” 

“You slapped me first! It hurt!”

“Shut _up_ , Gavin. That did not hurt.”

“You’re worse than Michael,” the Brit huffed, feigning interest in his computer screen once again before Jeremy had chance to respond. He could tell the man wasn’t actually reading anything — his eyes remained fixed on a single point for several seconds before he turned to train his bright green gaze on the shorter man. “Now I’m thinking about it, I don’t know how you got into the crew. You just turned up one day, and nobody told me the finer details. Where did lovely Geoffrey find you, then?”

Jeremy frowned slightly, tilting his head to one side. “You know how I worked with Trevor and Matt before we all joined the crew?” 

“Yeah. Geoff didn’t shut up about you three for _months_ ,” Gavin recalled. 

The brawler nodded, playing with the thin metal staple that held a thick wad of documents together. “We moved here together. Trevor’s got a psych degree,”

“Oh, I know. I did the background check. Real or fake?” Gavin interrupted curiously, eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Forging documents was another of the boy’s strange hobbies — fake passports and driving licenses fuelled a fair portion of the man’s income. 

“Real. He went to college, you know.” Jeremy shook his head. “He used to help Caleb sometimes. He wanted to be a therapist, so I guess that was useful. We already knew Burnie, since he’d got Trevor on payroll and gave us occasional jobs on the side. That’s how we started out, I guess.”

“Not surprised,” Gavin laughed. “Burns has most of Los Santos on his bloody payroll.”

“So Trevor did some work with Caleb for you guys, and I guess that’s how they met. Then Geoff found out Trevor knows how to fight as well.” Jeremy continued, smirking slightly at the blond’s remark.

“So he got offered a place with us?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Nah. Geoff just wanted to meet with him. When he made an offer, Trevor declined because he didn’t wanna betray me or Matt. But you know Geoff,” he smirked, raising an eyebrow knowingly. 

Gavin laughed, nodding. “He doesn’t give up easy.”

“Nope. He managed to get Trevor’s number off Caleb and basically begged him to reconsider.”

“What made him change his mind?”

“Trevor thought telling Geoff about me and Matt would put him off, but he only got more interested,” Jeremy answered. “All three of us met him, but I was the only one interested in what he had to offer. So I decided to take it on the condition I could still work with Trevor and Matt.”

“This was back when Ray went missing, right?” Gavin interjected. 

“Yeah. Geoff said I’d be replacing an old member when I first took his offer. When Ray came back, I figured you guys would get rid of me in some way.” 

“Probably would’ve killed you,” the hacker answered bluntly. “You’d know way too much for us to leave you running around Los Santos.”

Jeremy laughed, the sound slightly hollow. Being reminded of how ruthless their jobs could be was strange. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I’m not stupid, Gav. I know damn well what was gonna happen if Geoff decided you guys didn’t need me anymore.” he replied darkly.

“But?” Gavin probed, eager to steer the conversation away from difficult topics. 

“But instead, he asked me to convince Trevor and Matt to join the crew. He hadn’t given up on his idea to expand even more after all.”

“And you did?”

“I did.”

The blond was silent for a few moments, chin resting on the backs of his hands. “I didn’t know Trevor had a real psych degree. I was sure it was faked,” he mused. “A damn good fake, though.”

“Nah. Trevor’s smart.”

“People will fake anything Los Santos, smart or not.” the hacker reminded him.

Jeremy hummed in agreement. 

“Still, I’m glad he did bring you three in,” Gavin continued offhandedly, attention back on the profile of Ryan’s old friend he’d been stalking. “Especially you, Lil J.”

The smaller man seemed slightly taken aback, narrowing his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Whatever you want it to.”

Jeremy didn’t have the time to think up a coherent response before the earpieces they both wore crackled to life. 

“Hey, Gav. It’s Ray,” a voice spoke, low and urgent. In the distance, police sirens and yelling were vaguely audible despite the poor microphone quality. 

“Police?” Gavin replied casually, shifting in his seat to a more comfortable position and pushing his stupidly expensive sunglasses onto the top of his head.

“How did you guess?” Ray drawled sarcastically. “We’re on our way out. You do what you gotta do.”

Gavin simply laughed, clicking the small button on the side of his earpiece to stop transmitting. “This is the fun part, Jeremy,” he piped up, switching back to the security feed. 

“I wouldn’t call any of this “fun”,” Jeremy grumbled, pushing aside the pile of paperwork he’d just finished sorting through. 

When Gavin was seriously working, however, it was surprisingly fascinating. 

His loud, over-the-top persona melted away into something so unrecognisable it took Jeremy aback slightly. Gavin’s entire being was focussed entirely on two brightly lit monitors. Long fingers flashed across the keyboard at lightning fast speeds, the soft sounds of his breathing and fingernails clicking against the hard plastic ringing out in the otherwise silent room. Emerald eyes flicked back and forth over lines of code and various pieces of grainy video footage. The man’s mouth was set in a thin line as he worked, brow slightly furrowed as he checked and double checked everything.

He’d never really expected anything outside of the immediate line of fire to be enjoyable in this business, really. But Gavin was completely entranced by the lines of text and security feeds. There was something almost enjoyable about watching the man work, Jeremy thought to himself, seeing somebody so carefree and reckless fall into a mindset of pure concentration. His dedication was oddly admirable.

Minutes seemed like hours as the man’s fingertips flashed over bright backlit keys, occasionally pausing to drum them rhythmically against the wooden desktop before launching into another flurry of frenetic typing. 

“That should do it,” he muttered, more to himself than the man sat beside him. After a few long moments, he pushed away from the desk and tapped the earpiece. “Footage is looped. You’re all good,” he spoke clearly, a smile tugging at his lips. Instantaneously, the famed Golden Boy persona had returned, voice filled with his normal cocky bravado.

“Good job, Gav.” Jack’s voice crackled through. “We’ll be back soon.”

“I don’t even know what you just did,” Jeremy commented, blinking in disbelief. “How long did that take you?”

The blond glanced at his watch and frowned. “I’d say about ten minutes? Maybe twelve,” he replied casually, letting his sunglasses fall back onto his face as he clicked the earpiece transmission off once again. “Not my best time, but...not bad. Wasn’t exactly hard work.”

“Not your best?” Jeremy echoed exasperatedly, eyes wide. “Dude, you should be serious more often. That was incredible.”

The blond laughed, cracking his knuckles and leaning back once again. “Since you asked so nicely...maybe I’ll consider,” he teased, reaching over to take another sip of coffee. “So is my job still deathly boring to you?” 

“I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @narvaeztrash for more writing _!_


End file.
